Ninja Love
by ninebladesharingan998
Summary: Just another NaruHina love story


Ninja Love

BY ninebladesharingan998

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, & Shueisha. All materials used belong to their rightful owners and I do not profit from this.

It was a warm, cloudless night in Konoha. A lot would say everything was calm in the village, but our story takes place at a not-so-near campsite close to a waterfall. Naruto Uzumaki was sent by the 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade, to find a rare beetle with Team Kurenai .The people in this team are Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga. The beetle they were looking for had a unique ability to literally sniff out Sasuke Uchiha who has nothing to do with this story.

"Oy, Shino are we there yet?" whined Naruto. "Naruto if we were there already, why haven't we stopped walking?" Shino said in his usual tone. "Naruto has the right idea, let's just set up camp already." said Kiba. Shino sighed. "alright, then Kiba you and Akamaru get firewood while Hinata and I set up the tent." He said. "What can I do?" asked Naruto. "Find us edible food" Shino said. "Did you really have to add 'edible' too that sentence?" mumbled Naruto. "Says the guy who drank rotten milk." Kiba added.

HOURS LATER (around 2:30am)

Everyone was asleep in the big tent when Naruto's bladder took action. "I gotta pee." Naruto said groggily. Naruto walked into the forest until he found a water fall. Once he was done he saw something enchanting.

A girl was dancing on the water! Her body was shimmering with all the colors of the rainbow, her slender little body was twisting and turning the water into a sphere forming around her body. But then Naruto notice something strange about this girl, other than the fact she wasn't wearing clothes, her hair style was familiar. Now most people think Naruto is an idiot and this is true but at least he figured out that this enchanting girl was none other than Hinata Hyuga! "WAAAAAAHHHHH!?" Naruto screamed. "EEEEEEEEP!" squealed Hinata as she hid near a rock… still indecent. "Wha...What are you doing here Naruto?!" Hinata asked. "I-I couldn't sleep" lied Naruto. Then Naruto notice that Hinata's clothes were on the rock next to him. "… Uh... Hinata…?" Naruto said. "Y-Yeah?" asked Hinata. "Y-Your clothes…are next to me" said Naruto. Hinata face turned red as she asked "C-can you bring them over here?" Naruto's face turned red as this question was asked but he couldn't say 'get them yourself' for facts already known. "S-sure." Naruto said regrettably. Naruto grabbed Hinata's clothes and then noticed that he dropped something. It was Hinata's laced panties! Naruto was surprised to find out it was laced but none-the-less he was embarrassed to picked them up. When Naruto handed Hinata her clothes she had trouble putting them back on so Naruto gave her his jacket so they can walk back without her walking back with some cover. When they got to the campsite Shino and Kiba were already up and they looked both shocked and upset… well except Shino who was looking at them as he usually does. "NA-RUTOOOOO!" Kiba screamed. "Akamaru, Fang over Fang!" as Kiba made the hand signs. "Arf Arf (poof) (growls)." Akamaru went. "Waaahh!" Naruto screamed as he crashed through 9 boulders. "Naruto!" Hinata screamed. "Go get changed." Shino said. Hinata blushed as she went to the tent. "Naruto…what happened?" Shino said in a little more annoyed tone than usual. "I couldn't sleep and then I walk over to the waterfall then I noticed a girl dancing on the water when I figured out it was Hinata!" Naruto explained. "… I see." Shino said.

(The next morning around 8:45)

Everybody was quite the next morning, yesterday night was very eventful. Unfortunately it had its tolls. "Uhh… Hinata?" Naruto said. Hinata's face glowed to a new shade of red the passed out… for the 4t time. "Ok we're going back to the village?" Shino said. "But what about the Bikochu beetle?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hinata is not in any shape to continue." Shino explained. "But-"Naruto said "Naruto, I'm the leader of this mission, what I say goes, now we are going back to the village and telling Lady Hokage exactly what happened." Shino ordered. "Kiba, you and Akamaru are going to carry Hinata back to the village until she comes to." Shino said. "Sure thing." Kiba Agreed

We'll find out was happens, next time on…

Ninja Love!


End file.
